


The Time Spock Loves Best

by captkirkmerica



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Night, Sleep, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkirkmerica/pseuds/captkirkmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock doesn't get to see his Jim like this, not on the bridge, not in the halls, not in the mess hall. But here, James T. Kirk is all his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Spock Loves Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mottal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottal/gifts).



> Okay, this is my first time typing on this site so cut me some slack.

Spock lay perfectly still, listening to the man breathing beside him. There was no light, Spock could hardly see, but he knew where everything was. There was no sound, with the exception of someone snoring lightly beside him. His ear's were ringing as he waited for his _T'hy'la_ to fall asleep.

Kirk sighed something into the quiet air of the night, shuffling around, and pulling the blankets from Spock. He didn't mind, not in the slightest. The room was disturbed by the sound of ruffling covers as Spock turned on to his side, although, it took quite some contortion to move without moving Kirk.

Spock rested his head on his hands as he watched the chest of _his_ Captain James T. Kirk, rise and fall. Spock had peace knowing that _his_ Captain James T. Kirk was lying in bed. Spock was over joyed at the feeling of having _his_ Captain James T. Kirk alive and beautiful, covered in blankets and the darkness of their room.

Kirk moaned and turned, so he was laying on his back. He moved so close to Spock, that the Vulcan could feel the heat roll off his body. So close that the Vulcan couldn't resist that amazing profile he could barely see. He was straining his eyes, forcing himself to take in the ridges of Kirk's forehead. Attempting to memorize every eyelash. Burning the angles of those luscious lips in his mind. Relishing the feeling of intimacy of the dark and solitude.

Spock raised one of his hands, reaching for Kirk's fingers under the blanket. The absolute silence of the _Enterprise_ was shaking Spock to his core. There was noting keeping him from touching the body of his _T'hy'la_. The time they spent in this room, was theirs alone; and no one else in the entire Federation, no one else in the entire Universe knew about it. That's what made this time so special to both of them, nothing they could do would bring the time back, every second had to be used. Sleep was illogical.

Kirk snorted in his sleep, giggling along with it. Spock wouldn't tell him about this, but he giggled along with him. A smile lingered on his face as he wrapped two finger around Kirk's hand, feeling a wave of pure Jim drown all his memories of anything else other then the two lovers, friends, and soul mates lying beside each other. Nothing else mattered. Kirk was addicted to Spock, and Spock was burning for Kirk. That's all that mattered now.

_That's all that matters._ Spock felt his eyelids droop, and his mind was flowing into unconsciousness.

_My_ T'hy'la, _My Jim._


End file.
